Tacos
by EmeraldEyes1994
Summary: Claire and Shane have a taco fight. Fluff. That's all you need to know. Now includes a second chapter for Michael/Eve fans!
1. Chapter 1

Hehehehe I made this cuz I thought it would be cute and I wanted a change from Musical Morganville. Plus I like tacos. And there's a kitty in my lap...just thought y'all should know.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters used in the fic.

* * *

"Shane, come help me," I called up the stairs.

"Help you do what?" I heard him call down suspiciously.

"Make tacos," I responded. I heard a groan and a thump as he rolled off his bed as he came to help me. I smiled and went into the kitchen where the meat was beginning to cook.

A few seconds later, Shane joined me, looking tired and wrinkled. "Hey, sleepy," I teased. "What, are you falling asleep before supper now?"

"Maybe," he said mischievously and then yawned widely.

I sniggered at that and then pointed to the lettuce, saying, "You can chop the lettuce. I'll work on the tomatoes."

"Okay," he said, nodding. After a few minutes of silent chopping, Shane asked, "hey, how come you always get to cut the tomatoes? Why am I always stuck with the lettuce?"

"Shane, this is the first time you've helped me make tacos," I pointed out. "Plus, you would cut them all wrong anyway."

"Oh, yeah? You wanna bet on it?" he asked my incredulously.

I shrugged, "Be my guest, we'll see who's right." I stepped aside so he could have room to cut the tomatoes.

"Thank, you," he said politely before taking the small knife and grabbing a new tomato.

I watched him start. At first, he was doing good, but after about a minute I found something wrong. I shook my head, smiling. Shane saw this out of the corner of his eye and looked up at me. "What?"

"You're cutting them too small. With they way you're cutting them, we'll be having tomato juice on our tacos."

He narrowed his eyes, "Really? Or are you just saying that to be funny?"

I pretended to look thoughtfully innocent. "Hmm maybe a bit of both, actually."

He then narrowed his eyes again and stealthily grabbed a few tomato chunks and threw them at me, hitting me on the shoulder. I looked at it, pretending to be angry, looked at him and said, "Oh you should _not _have done that." And then I threw a few pieces of lettuce at him.

"Oh you better bring it, Claire, because there is no way you will win this." Then we were both throwing food at each other. He threw tomatoes, I threw lettuce. Eventually when our supply of vegetables ran out, we both dived for the meat pan and the bowl with cheese in it and started chucking taco meat or cheese gratings at each other.

We both laughed and sometimes I shrieked when Shane threw a missile at me, which made both of us laugh even harder. By the time our supply of cheese and meat ran out, my cheeks were hurting and tears of laughter were ready to start coming out. When we both realized that our supplies were gone, Shane, in a desperate act to win the war, took a step forward and kissed me right on the lips.

"You're still not gonna win," I told him as I pulled away.

"Oh? Well I think differently," he said. And then he proceeded to tickle me. I almost fell over from my high of laughing so much and being tickled to death, but somehow I stayed standing. And I refused to say that I gave in.

"Whoa whoa whoa," came a voice from the door. "What are you guys _doing_?"

We both looked up to see Eve standing there, looking shocked to have her kitchen almost in ruins. "Taco fight," I managed to say with tears of laughter in my eyes.

She nodded, "Yeah, I can see that." She took in the whole kitchen, from the empty meat pan to me and Shane, completely covered in meat, lettuce, cheese, and tomatoes. "Now that you two have become the human tacos, what are we supposed to eat for dinner?"

"Pizza?" Shane suggested.

Eve scoffed. "Pizza, yeah sure. Now you two go get cleaned up while I try and fix my kitchen," she said, shooing us out of the room.

We both ran up the stairs, trying to beat the other to the bathroom. Unfortunately, Shane won. "Hey," he said as I turned to walk to my bedroom. "Wanna take a shower with me?" He was totally serious, and it was tempting, but I resisted.

I shook my head, and smiled, saying, "Shane, just go take your shower. But be quick. I have tomato in my hair." And I walked to my bedroom, leaving him to take his shower.

* * *

Sooo? Like? Dislike? Things I could have done differently? Whatever it is, leave a comment please. Oh yeah this is probably my celebration of 100 Morganville Vampires fanfics!! Good job to everyone who contributed.


	2. Chapter 2

Yayy Chapter Two! I know a lot of you have been watching this story so I decided to write a second chapter between Michael and Eve. It's actually been sitting in my book for a few months now and I since I don't have my own working computer, it's taken a while to get a chance to post it. And you guys are lucky because I didn't copy it word for word from my journal. I changed it to present tense, which makes it flow way easier, and I like it, too. So I hope y'all like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Morganville Vampires, although sometimes I may wish I do.

* * *

I sigh as I contemplate the mess in front of me. _This'll take a while_, I think. I hear two doors slam upstairs and I sigh again. Might as well start working.

I grab a bunch of paper towels and use them to get taco fixings off of the walls but mostly the floor. A few minutes later Michael comes in as I try to scrub off the walls with a wet washcloth.

Michael whistles. "What happened in here for you to so vigorously be cleaning the walls?" he asks, looking around.

I give him an annoyed look before I say, "Shane and Claire had to be all immature and have a taco fight."

He makes a _Hmm_ sound as I scowl at the spot I'm trying to wipe clean. Michael then walks over to cupboard and retrieves a bag of microwave popcorn and puts it in the microwave. He grabs a beer from the fridge as it starts up.

He sees me staring at him and asks innocently, "What?"

As if he doesn't know. I roll my eyes at him. "Sure, don't even think to help me," sarcasm dripping from my every word.

"Do you want me to?" he asks carefully.

"Just forget it," I say, shaking my head and standing up.

"I can help if you need me to."

"No, just go drink your beer," I say, going over to the fridge and rummaging through it, neglecting the mess for a moment.

"All right," he sighs as the microwave beeps. I can almost hear him shrug. "Maybe later you can come up and clean my room."

Oh he is just asking for it. I turn around slowly, my eyebrows raised. "You should _not _have said that," I warn. As he raises his hands in defense, I grab the ketchup bottle next to my hand on the refrigerator door, open the cap, brandish it, and squeeze it at Michael. A long stream of ketchup shoots out and hits Michael in the chest. I realize that the shirt he's wearing is one that I bought for him. Woops.

Michael looks surprised at his shirt, then slowly looks at me as a smile spreads across his face. And that smile makes my legs turn to jelly. And also makes me worry about what he's going to do next.

He jerks his hand really fast and I soon realize why when something wet and bitter smelling splatters in my shirt. I look down at it to find a string of beer splatters on my semi-new black shirt with neon green skulls. "Oh shit, look what you did," I say, acting pissed.

"I'm sorry," he starts to apologize but I cut him off when I squirt the ketchup bottle at him again.

What then ensues is a full-out war where we used anything we could get our hands on in order to dirty up the other person. Since I'm standing in the door of the fridge, I have some of the upper hand. But Michael's ammunition is closer and more available to him. He splatters more beer on me and rips open the popcorn bag as I fumble for the mustard. I brandish the ketchup and mustard at him as he takes a handful of popcorn out of the bag.

He steps forward, silent, and I make my "weapons" more prominent, threatening. When he's right in front of me, he crushes the popcorn in his hand as I squirt the contents of both bottles at his stomach. He then dumps his handful of crushed popcorn into my hair. I stop squirting and say, "That's it? Wow the big scary vamp sure is big and scary. Is that seriously all you've got?"

He just slowly and silently shakes his head as he reaches into the fridge, watching me. It's hard to admit, but his closeness is making me nervous. Not only because I don't know what he's reaching in the fridge for, but also because a very prominent electric current is radiating between our bodies.

Next thing I know, he's wiping something wet onto my cheek. Mayonnaise.

The following events are a blur. We use anything we can get our hands on, even the scraps of what was left from Shane and Claire's "fight". After maybe 20 minutes there's nothing left for us to use that wouldn't give us health problems.

Both of us are covered in food, even at a higher scale than what I saw of Shane and Claire. My long hair is matted down from chocolate syrup and hot sauce, as is Michael's. And we smell like ketchup and leftover chili.

Now we are sitting on the floor with our backs to the counter cabinets. We are both breathing hard, trying to stop laughing, which had started somewhere between the maple syrup and ice cream. It takes a minute for us to stop. When we do, Michael leans over and kisses me.

"You've never been more beautiful," he says.

I run my hand through my hair and come up with chocolate syrup and other unknown substances. I scoff and while standing up, say, "Just for lying, you need to start cleaning up while I go take my shower."

He sighs but stands up anyway. When I get upstairs Claire is in the shower so I have to wait a minute until she comes out. When she does, she raises her eyebrows at my appearance. "Hey, wanna go buy some stuff for me?" I ask her.

"Sure what do you need?"

"The entire contents of our fridge."

Claire laughs then says, "Sure, I'll go get Shane. And we'll get dinner while we're at it." I laugh too, knowing that would be the best way to avoid another food fight.

* * *

So that's it, I'm not posting anymore for this one, so don't go asking me to. It was just supposed to be a short fluff, and you're lucky I even got this chapter written out! But still don't be afraid to review!

Oh yeah and while I was writing this, words confused me. Like washcloth. "Cloth" sounds weird by itself. Or maybe it's the sh into the cloth. Something sounds weird about it. And also cupboard. cup+board. Hmm I don't know maybe it was just a one moment type thing. It seemed weird at the time.


End file.
